Summer Love or Something More
by Microwavegirl
Summary: Two girls move to London for the summer looking for adventures. They soon meet a couple of locals who befriend them. Will this friendship last or will it just be for the summer? Who knows! Ft. Danisnotfire and Amazingphil.
1. The begining

As I packed the last of my things for my new life I thought about all the adventures I'd have when in London. "You almost ready Cat?" my friend Violet called from the other room, "We're gonna be late for our train!" Violet and I were moving to London together for the summer. I stopped daydreaming and stuffed the rest of my closet into my suitcase. Half an hour later we were on our train to the airport. "This is gonna be so great! Can you imagine all the locals? Ah those accents!" Violet carried on. "I know! It's what we've always talked about!"

When we arrived at the airport we were informed that our flight had been delayed. Crap! Violet and I exchanged looks of disappointment. That means we had to wait an extra hour just to get on the plane, not to mention the wait time for it to take off. Violet decided to sit and play games on her phone, typical Vi. Half an hour went by and our flight still had not arrived. Ugh! Finally I decided to get out my tablet and sketch out some new costume designs for my next cosplay. This one was for Aelita from Code Lyoko. I bet no one remembers that show but at least I'll look cute at this years Katsucon.

"Flight 149 to London has now arrived" FINALLY. Violet and I got up and got in line to board the plane. Excitement building up in our spirits. On the plane we decided to converse about what we would do first in the land of tea and police boxes. "Boy stalking at the mall!" suggested Violet. We hadn't been boy stalking since we were 14! But I agreed anyway. New place, new chance to meet some nice English boys. A few hours past before we heard the flight attendant announce we would arrive in London in 15 minutes. Both Vi and I pressed our faces to the glass window of the plane, hoping to get our first glimpse of our new home for the summer. Nothing, we were too high up at the moment.

When we finally touched down in London we caught a bus to take us to our new apartment, after grabbing a map of the city of course. On the bus we couldn't stop gushing over all the sites we were already seeing. Finally it was our stop and we got off. "Flat number 124" I read as we took the lift up to our new place. On the way up two boys got in the lift, might I say some very attractive boys. They were arguing about some movie I've never heard of. "No I'm right, he definitely died in the end" said one of the boys. "No he didn't, they didn't show it so it didn't happen" replied the other boy. Vi and I both exchanged looks of excitement, our first time being anywhere near attractive English boys!


	2. Starbucks

"OH I'm sorry, didnt see you two there" said the boy with black hair. The other one then turned around. "Oh uhm hi" he said awkwardly. "Hello!" said Violet with confidence. I always admired that about her. I just waved. "So I'm guessing you two are new to this area?" said the black haired boy looking at our suitcases and the map I was holding. "Uhm yeah we just moved here for the summer from America" I said nerviously. The brown haired boy just starred awkwardly while the black haired boy conversed with me and Violet, mostly Vi though. "OH I'm sorry, where are my maners. I'm Phil and this is Dan." said the black haired boy smiling. The one he called Dan just smiled awkwardly. I could tell he doesn't do social situations, something we had in common. "I'm Violet and this is Cat!" Vi replyed. "Violet like the flower and Cat like the animal! Thats so cool!" exclaimed Phil.

Finally the flat had stopped at our floor. "Well uhm, this is our stop" I said resulting in a glarring look from Violet. She obviously didn't want to leave this situation. "We'll help you carry your stuff if you'd like, right Dan?" said Phil. "Uhm I guess" replyed Dan. "Okay!" Violet said excitedly. As Dan and Phil picked up our suitcases we showed them to our new flat. Why was I being so nervious? I don't even know these guys! "Right in here if you would" called Vi to the boys. "Wow" I said aloud as I looked around our new flat, fully furnished. "Nice place" Dan said lightening up a little bit. "If you guys have any questions about London or anything at all we're two floors down, flat number 105" Phil said as both the boys left. "Oh we will!" cried Violet as if they could still hear her.

"Well that was awkward" I exclaimed starting to calm down. "What? why? They're so nice and adorable! How could anything about that be awkward?!" Vi replyed excitedly. "I don't know, the one called Dan was so quiet and awkward and the one called Phil was so bubbly and happy" was all I could think to say. " 'The one called Dan, The one called Phil' what are you, from Rivendale or something?" Violet said sarcastically, resulting in me thowing a pillow at her face. "MISSED" she exclaimed and we both laughed. "Come on lets go unpack" I said as I got up to carry my suitcase to my room.

*Later*

After unpacking we were so tired that we decided to go to the local Starbucks instead of the mall, after discovering that it was in walking distance that is. As we walked we talked about our plan for the week. We would apply for jobs, call to set up our Internet, and explore our new wonderland. Starbucks here was so different then back at home, here they gave you mugs instead of foam coffee cups. Don't know if I liked this fact yet or not. Picking a spot near the counter, we decided to talk a little more about the guys we met earlier. Violet seemed to like Phil which wasn't too surprising for her, she seemed to have a lot in common with him. At least personality wise, which is all we knew about the boys so far. "So what about Dan? He seems awkward just like you. Maybe you guys would really hit things off!" Violet said while sipping her coffee. "I'm not sure, he was so quiet but yes I do see your point about the awkward thing."

As if on que we heard a voice excitedly say our names. "Violet and Cat! Surprise seeing you here!" It was the one called Phil. Yes it was a surprise. Dan, of course, was with him. After they received their coffee Violet invited them to sit with us. She scooted over on her side of the booth, obvious stating she wanted to sit by one of the guys. Phil sat next to her smiling leaving Dan to sit next to me awkwardly. Ugh why does Vi put me in these situations. I rolled my eyes at her and gave her a smirk. "What?" she asked quizically. Not wanting to make conversation with these humans I barely even knew I pulled out my tablet. Maybe sketching more of my costume would make me forget about the situation.

I could feel Dan's eyes stairing at what I was doing. As I colored in the pinkness of the hair he spoke up. "That looks cool, what is it?" he asked causing me to stop in my tracks. "It's uhm a costume design I'm working on" I replyed without looking up. He now seemed interested "Costume? For what?" Oh my gosh please stop talking I'm trying to work is all I wanted to say. "It's for uhm... Katsucon" I said quickly. There was a minute of silence. In this minute I listened to the things around me, still frozen in my tracks. I listened to the conversation between Violet and Phil for about ten seconds before finally unfreezing. They were talking about their favorite Pokemon or something like that. Slowly I looked up at Dan, he was still starring at my designs. "Do you know what it is?" I asked, oh no what did I do, now I HAD to talk to him. "Isn't it from an old anime, oh what was it called-" "Code Lyoko" I cut him off. "YES, you watched that show too?" he said suddenly sounding less awkward. "Yeah it was my all time favorite, I was crushed when they stopped showing it!" All the nerves escaped out of my body somehow. He looked at me and I looked at him and I swear we had some kind of connection.


	3. Does this make us friends?

After Starbucks Phil had invited us to his and Dan's flat. I could tell Violet wanted to go with all she had in her. "I'll only go if it's okay with you" she learned over the table to tell me. I did want to go because I wanted to find out more about these boys, now that it wasn't so awkward. "We'll go" I said and Violet let out a silent cheer, keeping her cool like always. As the four of us walked to their flat we conversed. Phil and Violet couldn't stop talking. I don't even know what they were talking about anymore. Dan walked by me and we conversed about video games and old anime shows we watched. "Yeah I guess my favorite anime was Pokemon" he said when I had asked him. "And yours?" he asked. "Oh uhm Dragonball Z was really good, nothing beats the originals." I replied and he nodded. When we had reached their apartment they offered us a drink. "I'm fine, thank you" Me and Violet said in unison.

We talked for a while about their life here in England and our life back in America. We were shocked to find out they had so little things that we had. "But how could you live without Sour Patch Kids?!" exclaimed Violet, Sour Patch Kids were both of our favorite candy. "We didn't grow up having them so I guess that's how" replied Dan laughing. He seemed a lot less awkward and quiet than before, I was feeling more comfortable as well. Soon Phil asked if we wanted to play some video games. "We love video games!" we both said. We started off playing Sonic the Hedgehog and ended with Mario Kart. While playing Mario Kart things got serious. Dan was yelling and Phil was jumping all over the place trying to win. While they were doing so me and Violet were crushing their asses. Violet was in first, I was in third, Phil was in fifth, and poor Dan was in Sixth. "YEAH" I screamed finishing in second next to Violet. We did a Pokemon Misty pose and danced around with victory.

It had gotten late so me and Violet decided to go back to our own apartment. "Bye!" we called to the boys, "We had a wonderful time!" we were almost out the door when Dan shouted "WAIT" We stopped in our tracks and turned around to face his beautiful dark eyes, I always had a thing for brown eyes. "Yes?" Violet said looking quizical. "May we have your numbers?" Dan asked shyly. "Oh well, sure!" I replied. Me and Dan exchanged numbers and Violet and Phil did the same. Was I dreaming?

*Dan's POV*

"I can't believe we were beaten by a couple girls!" I said to Phil. Very cute girls but that was besides the point. "I was surprised at how good they were" Phil replied. It was nearly 1am and the girls had just left. I heard Phil sigh and saw that he had a very cheeky smile on his face. "What?" I asked smiling. "Oh aren't they just wonderful? Violet seems so cool and she's super cute" Phil said. "I agree, I had my doubts about them at first but they are extremely cool. Cat likes old anime shows and she's into cosplay. Isn't that so cool?" I had said. "Sure is! Well I'm going to bed. Night" said Phil. "I think I will too" I replied.

I layed in bed for hours just thinking about Cat. I stared at her number several times in my phone, wondering if I should text her. I decided to, even though it was 3am. A few minutes past and I got a reply. "AWHFIE shfei;" it had read. She must be sleep texting or something. How cute. I eventually fell asleep and all I could do was dream about cats, not Cat but cats.

*Cat's POV*

I woke up the next morning feeling great. It was 11am and Violet was still sound asleep. She must have been up late last night texting Phil. What am I gonna do with her? I made some breakfast and checked my social media sites. I had recieved two new followers on Twitter which was strange. No one follows me. The names were Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil, which I figured were Dan and Phil. I probably had a few hours until Violet would be awake so I decided to google the names. More results came up then expected. I clicked on one video that looked like them labled "My American Accent" As I watched it I laughed my ass off, they're so terrible at American accents. I guess I had woken Violet up cause she wobbled into the room half asleep "What are you laughing at, I'm trying to sleep" she said. "Vi you gotta see this, they're on Youtube!" I shrieked. "What?" was all she could say.


	4. Accidents and Alcohol

I decided I would go to the fabric store to find something to make my next cosplay out of. I wasn't sure where to find it and it wasn't showing up on the map we picked up, so I decided to text Dan and see if he knew. He told me to come over and he would help me find it. When I got there Phil answered the door. "HI CAT" He seemed excited to see me. "Dans still getting dressed, can't decide what to wear. I swear he's just like a girl" Phil said laughing. "HEY I don't take THAT long to get dressed!" I said defensively. Phil just laughed and walked over to the couch. Dan eventually came out of his room, finally! He was dressed in skinny black jeans and a very interesting shirt with cat faces on it. I laughed at this. "What?" he said smiling. "CATS, and MY name is Cat." I replied hysterically laughing. He looked down at his shirt as if he just realised this. "Oh, ready?" he asked smiling huge. "YEP" I said wiping tears from my eyes.

On our way there Dan showed me some of his favorite places in London. It was nice actually knowing one of the locals, even if I had only known him for a day. We eventually found the fabric store and he helped me decide on the perfect fabric for the cosplay. "So... How many cosplays have you done?" He asked. "uhm I think this one will be my tenth one" I said nerviously, I didn't want him thinking I was a loser. "That's really cool! Do you make all your costumes?" he asked. By this time we were at the checkout. "Most of them, like if I can find the costume I want then I'll just go ahead and buy it or if its similar I'll buy it and alter it to what I want" I replied and he nodded.

Oh the way back to his flat we stopped at something called a Shakeaway or something like that. It was this place I'd never heard of but they had the most amazing milkshakes. He offered to pay for mine but I told him no, I barely even knew this guy! When we had arrived back at his flat I was shocked to find Violet there sitting next to Phil. "Violet? What are you doing here?" I asked quizically. "I got bored so I decided I would come see what the guys were up to. What are YOU doing here?" ask asked. I held up my big bag of fabric to show her, "I had to go get fabric for my costume and Dan showed me around London a little" I said blushing. Violet got up giggling and pulled me into the bathroom. "Whoa what are you doing?!" I exclaimed. "Okay so I really like him, he's super cool and I think he likes me too and he's so adoarble and so nice and-" I cut her off "Breathe Vi, breathe. Okay so I think I like Dan too and he seems to like me but I'm not really sure."

*Dan's POV*

"Phil!" I said walking over to the couch where he was sitting, "Okay so I really like her, but I don't know if she likes me so what do I do? WHAT DO I DO?" I quietly freaked out. "Whoa, okay, just be real with her. Just be yourself and if she doesn't like you like that, well at least you guys can still be friends" Phil said. That gave me a bit more confidence but I was still slightly freaking out. "So what do you thing they're doing in there?" He said looking towards the bathroom. "I don't know, girl stuff?" I said confused. As if on cue they came out smiling.

*Cat's POV*

When we came out of the bathroom we saw Dan and Phil starring at us. "What?" I said. They just turned away. That's odd, I think. "So do you girls want a drink?" Dan had asked. "Oh, sure!" I said. Violet and I sat on the couch next to Phil while Dan made us all drinks. Phil asked if we wanted to watch a movie and we said yes. We decided on Signs. Old but it's still good. Phil put in the movie and doused the lights as Dan came back with our drinks and a bottle of vodka. Smiling I took a sip but was extremely surprised at how weak it was. I jokingly pretended to choke which caused Dan to ask what was wrong. "Oh gosh it's WAY too strong!" I lied grabbing the vodka and adding more to my drink. This brought quizical looks to Dan and Phil's faces. Violet caught on and did the same. "Yeah Cat, it is too strong" In response I handed her the vodka. This made the boys look even more confused which resulted in me and Vi bursting out with laughter. "The drinks are fine, just a little too weak!" I said through burst of laughter.

The film was about halfway through when I started feeling a little typsy, okay maybe more than a little. I could tell Violet was feeling that way also. I was cuddled up next to Dan and Violet was cuddled up next to Phil. I could tell the alcohol was effecting me cause normally I would have kept my distance, even if I did really like this boy. Next thing I knew Violet was passed out and the film was over. Where did our time go? "Wh-what time is it?" Violet said awakening. "2am" said Phil. "2AM? WHEN DID IT GET SO LATE?" I quickly got up in panic but imediately fell to the floor.


	5. I can't lose her now

*Dan's POV*

It happened right in front of my eyes. She just dropped like a rock. "Oh my god Cat! Wake up! Please wake up!" I screamed trying to slap her awake. Phil and Violet looked shocked and concerned. I lifted her into my arms, craddling her. As I began stroking her hair I felt something wet. "Oh my god, SHE'S BLEEDING" We had to get her to the hospital. But it was so late. Violet finally got out of her shocked state and came over to us. "None of us are sober enough to drive" She said concerned. Phil being on top of things had already dialed the hospital and requested an ambulance. Now all that was left to do was wait.

The ambulance finally showed up. I had carried her into the loby so it would be easier for them to put her on the stretcher. "Who's coming with us?" asked the medic. The three of us exchanged glances. "I will" I said and got in the ambulance with them. Phil and Violet would stay behind but I promised I would keep them updated on what was happening. Tears escaped my eyes as I saw them attach so many different devices to Cat. "SHE'S LOSING TOO MUCH BLOOD" Screamed the medic to the driver. Resulting in me sobbing like a child. I just met her, I can't lose her now.

*Violet's POV*

I sat on the couch next to Phil, still in shock. He was holding me close telling me that everything would be okay. Just then he received a text from Dan. "They say she lost a lot of bood and they had to give her stitches." Phil told me. This helped calm me down some. It was now 5am and we decided we were sober enough to go see her. Phil drove while holding my hand, keeping me calm. When we got to the hospital we saw Dan in the waiting room. "You aren't with her?" Phil asked. "They said they need to do a few more tests to make sure she didn't injure anything else." He replied and Phil nodded. I sat down trying to control my shaking. Dan seemed to have notice this and got up and disapeared to somewhere. Phil sat next to me and held my hand. "Where'd he go?" I asked but Phil just shrugged. A few minutes later Dan came back with two coffees from the hospital's coffee shop. "You two look awful" he said laughing and handing us the coffees he bought. "Thanks" I replied.

As I sipped my coffee we waited. Half an hour past and one of the nurses came out telling us we could see Cat now. I shot up and practically ran into the room she told us. When I walked in I saw the image of Cat laying helplessly on her hospital bed. She was awake so I ran over to her and embraced her into a gentle hug. Dan and Phil entered the room "Hey sunshine!" Phil exclaimed. "How you feeling?" Dan asked, worry on his face. "Well other than a massive headache I'm okay." She replied and we all nodded. Dan walked over to her and held her hand. "They told me I can probably go home this evening. Said I just busted the back of my head open." She told us, "They also told me I'd have a wicked cool scar too" she said and we all laughed. At least she was still making jokes.

*Cat's POV*

They let me go home about 3pm which I was happy about. The guys and Violet had stayed with me the whole time. Well as much of the time as they could, between the doctor and nurses coming in and out. Phil drove us home with Violet in the front seat and me and Dan in the back. I could see that Vi and Phil were holding hands. They would make a really cute couple I thought to myself. We soon arrived at our flat building. I started to get out of the car myself but Dan quickly picked me up in his arms. "What are you doing?" I said laughing. "Carrying you, duuh!" he said making a face. We went to mine and Violet's flat and decided to have the boys stay for dinner. I went and took a shower while Violet cooked. Being careful not to get my hair, especially where my stitches were.

When I was finished with my shower I dressed and walked into my room. To my surprise I found Dan sitting on my bed. "Hey!" he said as I enter. "What are you doing in here?" I asked confused. Why was he in here? Shouldn't he be in the other room with Violet and Phil? "I uhm wanted to talk to you about something" He said nerviously. Oh gosh, what could this possibly be about. So many things ran through my mind. "Yes?" I replied looking him right in his deep brown eyes. "Uhm. I-" he cut himself off. I walked over and sat down next to him. I grabbed his hand which seemed to give him more confidence. He exhaled "I just wanted to say that I really like you and I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me." He said all in one breathe. Oh my gosh was all I could think. "I mean if you don't want to we don't have to and I'll leave you alone forever." He said. "Oh my gosh" I said rolling my eyes at him, "Of course I'd love to go on a date with you! I mean who wouldn't?" A smile crossed his face, "that's great!" he exclaimed and I smiled.

We walked out of my room holding hands. When we entered the living room we found Phil and Violet sitting on the couch listenign to The Lonely Island. Oh gosh, I thought laughing. To my surprise Dan burst out singing the words to Awesome Town. Causing me and Violet to crack up. Phil eventually joined in and so did Violet. By the end of it we were all singing and laughing. We ate stir fry made by Violet and watch Disney's Tangled. When it was time for the boys to go they thanked us for an awesome night and kissed our cheeks. What an awesome night it was.


	6. The date

Today was my date with Dan, he hadn't exactly told me where we were going, just said that I wouldn't be able to use my phone. I dressed in a black off the shoulder My Chemical Romance shirt with dark blue jeans and black flats. I decided on no jewlery for the night. "Nothing too fancy" I kept telling myself. Violet decided that she would stay home and set up the rest our stuff, we haven't exactly had a lot of time to do so since we got here.

Soon I heard the doorbell ring. I checked my reflection in the mirror one last time before walking into the living room to answer the door. When I entered the living room I found Violet, Phil, and Dan sitting at our breakfast bar talking. "Wow, you look great!" Said Dan smiling. I replied with just a smile. He looked great as well, he was dressed in skinny black jeans and a black shirt with what looked like an eclipse on it. Adorable. We all conversed for a bit before me and Dan left. Phil had come over to help Violet set up the rest of our stuff, how sweet of him. When me and Dan had left and were in his car I asked him "So where are we going, sir?" Which he replied with "Well, miss, lets just say its gonna lack a lot of light." Lack a lot of light? What did he mean by that?

We drove for about 15 minutes before we arrived at a place called Dans le Noir. "In the dark?" I asked confused. I had never heard of this place. When we entered we were asked to hand over our cell phones just as Dan said. We were escorted into a pitch black room by our waitress. I literally could not see an inch in front of my face. They surprised us with amazing dishes that I had never tasted before. We never really ordered anything, they just showed up with food. It was wonderful though. When we had finished and were ready to go they escorted us back to the front desk and returned our phones. Dan payed for our dinner and we were off. It was nearly 11pm and I was starting to get a little tired. I thought we were just going to go back to his or my place but he surprised me by taking me to a club. I'm not much into clubs or partying but I had a lot of fun. Neither one of us drank much, so we were all good. At about 1am I was way too tired to do anything else so we went home.

I had left my phone in Dan's car so I didn't have the distraction the rest of the night. When I returned to it I discovered that I had a message from Violet stating that she had decided she was staying at Phil's that night. Typical Violet. I told this to Dan and asked him if he would like to stay at my flat for the night. You know, concidering there would be a female in his house and all. Or maybe was it the alcohol talking? Either way he said yes and we proceeded to my flat. It was about 2am when we finally got to my flat. I was still pretty tired but far from ready to go to sleep yet, so we decided to put on some music and converse. I put on my alternative playlist consisting of Pierce The Veil, My Chemical Romance, Tonight Alive, etc.

We talked for a while but then decided to play a game of twenty questions. You know, to learn more about each other. He started off, "Question number one" he said in an anouncers voice, "What is your surname?" What the hell was a surname? I really should have studied more on British words. "Uhm, what's a surname?" I asked, blushing at my stupidity. "Lastname" He said laughing. "Oh, Cooper" I told him, "And what is yours, sir?" "Howell, Dan Howell." He replied in a James Bond voice which made me laugh. This went on for a while, which I enjoyed. I learned that he was two years older than me, was a successful YouTuber, and had his own radio show with Phil. We both started to get pretty sleepy so we decided to cuddle up on the couch and fall asleep. A perfect night.

*Violet's POV*

It was nearly midnight and Cat and Dan hadn't come back yet, so Phil invited me over to stay with him for the night. I made sure to text Cat so she wouldn't freak out and think I was kidnapped when she got home. She did have a tendency of overthinking things sometimes. We had finished setting up the rest of mine and Cat's things about an hour ago and were growing bored. When we arrived at his flat we watched a movie, Kill Bill. I had never seen it before, but he said it was his favorite so I told him I'd watch it with him. It turned out to be a great movie and when it was over it was a little past 2am. "So mister Phil, a little birdy told me that you make YouTube videos. And might I add that you have quite a lot of followers" I told him laughing. I had secretly been watching a lot of his videos at night since Cat had showed me the one with his American accent. "Oh, uh, yeah. I've been doing it for a while now and it's a whole lot of fun." He said nerviously. Suddenly he lightened up, "HEY maybe you can be in my next video, you know, if you'd like to" He was now smiling huge. I smiled back, "I'd love too!" I replied and cuddled up next to him.

It was now about 3am and we had been talking for a while. I was still cuddled up next to him but I had been drifting off to sleep every now and again. I looked up at him, half asleep, and could see that he was starting to fall asleep too. "Maybe we should get some sleep, you look exhausted" he told me with a laugh. I really did want to sleep, but I didn't want to stop cuddling with him. "Sure, but could you stay and cuddle me tonight?" I said shyly. "Well of course" he told me as he held me tighter and kissed my forehead. I was soon fast asleep and dreaming wonderful dreams. A wonderful night.


	7. Alarms, video games, and questions

I woke up to the sound of the smoke alarm going off. Oh shit, I thought, the flat is on fire! I quickly jumped up only to run right into Dan, who had a confused look on his face. "MAKE IT STOP" He screamed over the noise while covering his ears. I walked over to the fire alarm and pressed the off button. False alarm, I guess. "What happened?" I asked, still half asleep. "Uhm, I wanted to surprise you with breakfast but it kinda back fired." Awe how cute! A smile came across my face. "That's so sweet, but next time I'm cooking breakfast." We decided to go see if Phil and Violet were awake yet, so I quickly changed into a fresh pair of jeans and a purple cami.

When we arrived at Dan's flat we discovered Violet and Phil sitting on the couch playing Guitar Hero. I laughed to myself, Vi and I both sucked at Guitar Hero. "HI GUYS" Phil said cheerfully, not taking his eyes off the screen. Me and Dan walked over to the couch to watch them play, Violet seemed to have gotten better since the last time we played. "Wow Vi you're doing really well!" I said encouraging her. She just smiled and continued concentrating on what she was doing. As they played I noticed their massive gaming collection and decided to raid it. "You guys have a bunch of really cool games" I told them. In response Dan came over to me, watching me go through they're MANY video games. I pulled out one that caught my eye right away, Kingdom Hearts. "You guys have played this?" I said excitedly. causing both Violet and Phil to look over. "Oh gosh, don't get her started on that game" said Violet. It was my all time favorite.

Later we all decided to go to Starbucks. After we had ordered our coffees and were seated the guys had something to say. "So me and Dan have been talking the past two days." Phil started and we nodded. "We both really like you girls and it's a real shame you're only here for the summer." Phil continued before Dan jumped in. "And we were both wondering if maybe you wanted to take the time we have together and be our girlfriends?" Violet and I both exchanged glances of shock. This was NOT expected. "YES!" Violet said with excitement. Typical Violet. I thought about it for a little bit before I gave Dan an answer. "I'm gonna go with... YES" I told him and I could see pure joy sweep across his face. This was going to be a summer to remember.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the short and kinda shitty chapter. I have a lot going on right now that I have to get done. I've just dicovered I'm going to Katsucon next year and I'm having to plan all that out. I'd also like to thank everyone who has read this and has been reading. Thank you so much! I never thaught this would get so many hits! I will try to post a chapter every day but if I don't then I will try to post one as soon as I can. Thank you again and happy reading!***


	8. How to speak American

We had spent just about every day with the guys after our Starbucks adventure. It had been about a week since then, everything was going great. We were currently at the guys flat having a wonderful dinner that they cooked. Today was the day they were going to put us in one of their videos. "It's gonna have both of you with me and Phil" Dan had told us. Phil continued "It's gonna be called 'How to speak American' We thought you two could teach us the ways of the Americans" This was gonna be a fun little expirement. They told us to print off some words that we say differently and me and Vi were cracking up at the differences. "Really you guys, a flyover? That's what you call it?" I said laughing. "Well what do you call it?" Phil asked confused. "Oh you'll find out real soon" Violet replied in her super villan voice.

They set everything up in Phil's room and we all sat on his bed. "HI GUYS" He started the video, "As you can see I have Dan here but I'm sure you haven't seen these two lovelies before" He continued. We introduced ourselves and started questioning the guys. "Private school" Violet said with confidence that they wouldn't get it. At first they were a bit confused but then Dan said "Public school?" and we nodded. We continued to the next word. "Public school" I said with an evil smile, causing them to become very confused. This one they didn't know, "It means state school" Violet told them, "which just sounds weird" I said and we all laughed. They ended the video and me and Dan left Violet with Phil while he edited it.

We dicided we would go up to my flat for a bit while they worked. We just had our internet and cable installed so our flat wasn't THAT boring anymore. Dan walked over to the couch and I got us some drinks. "So what's gonna happen to us when you go back to America?" He asked as I handed him his drink. "I haven't really thought about that yet, maybe we could keep up a long distance relationship?" I replied. I didn't really want this to end and us never see or talk to each other again. "Maybe." Is all he said. He looked very sad so I kissed him softly on the face, causing him to look at me and smile.

*Phil's POV*

The video went great! I was now sitting in my room editing the video with Violet at my side. We had only been together for about a week but it felt like forever. I never wanted it to end. "I really like that clip" She said every now and again, which caused me to keep it in the video. Her opinion mattered more than anything else. The video was eventually done and I uploaded it. While it uploaded we decided to play some Mario Kart, this time she was not going to win though. "Try and catch me now!" I yelled trowing a banana at her car. She was not too pleased, though she seemed to have a very evil look on her face. It was a VERY close race but I did win. She tossed her controller at me and pretended to pout. "Awe, it's okay" I said laughing causing her to get up and walk away.

She was back in a flash and just stood by the couch staring at me while smiling. "What?" I asked confused. Next thing I knew I was being pelted in the face by stuffed toys. "SURRENDER" She screamed with laughter. "NEVER" I yelled back, picking up the toys and throwing them back at her. She then retreated to the kitchen and searched for something for a sheild. She found a giant mixing bowl and ran for cover. "Now you surrender!" I yelled at her. "NEVER" She screamed back.

We heard Dan and Cat in the hallway talking, they were coming back here. I jumped behind the couch with Violet and made a quick plan. "Hey guys, we're back!" Dan called. We just sat there silent. "Maybe they went out?" Cat said confused. "NOW" Violet yelled. We both jumped up and began pelting them with the stuffed toys. We ran out of toys and just stood there in an old western stance, staring at one another. "This means war" Dan said in a deep voice. I grabbed Violet's hand and dragged her into my room. "We need a plan" I said and she nodded. Things were about to get serious.


	9. This means war

After Violet and Phil retreated to his room I told Dan that we had Nerf guns in our flat. He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the lift. When we had gotten to my flat I raced to find the Nerf guns and extra ammo. "FOUND IT" I yelled from my room. I tossed Dan a gun and two things of ammo, "Let's do this!" He said as he loaded his gun. We ran to the lift and his flat. Right before we got to his door I got a text from Violet, "Where did you guys go?" she asked. I put my phone back in my pocket and stood by Dan. We burst through the door only to be pelted by stuffed toys. "FIRE" I screamed running for cover.

When we all ran out of ammo we called it a tie. "Rematch, indoor laser tag." Violet said and I agreed. "Deal!" Phil said. We had then decided that the guys would come visit us in America after the summer and we would have our rematch. But then it hit me, we only have two and a half more months here. Two and a half more months with Dan and Phil. I then grabbed Violet's arm and dragged her into the bathroom.

"Violet! I just realized something!" I told her. "Yeah, me and Phil are so gonna kick your ass in laser tag!" She said excitedly. I then slapped her across the face, "No not that. We only have two and a half more months here!" I told her. She was now starring at me confused, "Well that's simple, we just stay here!" She said cheerfully, I could tell her head was in the clouds. "Violet, our lease is only good for this summer and no way would our parents continue to pay for us to stay here." This seemed to make her come to her senses, "Yeah I guess you're right" She said sadly. We then walked into the living room to find Dan and Phil sitting on the couch."Movie night?" Dan said holding up a few movies. "Sure thing!" I said jumping onto the couch next to Dan.

*Three movies later*

The last movie had ended and I was getting a bit tired. It was almost 3am and I saw that Violet and Phil had passed out. Dan seemed to have noticed this too, "Maybe we should leave them alone for a while" He said getting up and holding out his hand for me. I gladly took it and he lead me into his room. "You could stay here tonight if you'd like" He said smiling as we both sat on his bed. "That'd be really nice" I said shyly. He then got up and got me some clothes to change into for the night. "I'll leave you alone to change" He said smiling. When he was gone I looked at the pile of clothing he had given me. I quickly changed and layed on his bed until he came back.

Two minutes later he appeared in the doorway smiling, "Awe don't you look cute in my clothes" he said and I laughed, "If I'm so cute then I might just steal them from you one day" I said laughing. He layed down next to me and we just layed there looking at each other for a while. I had been zoning out but the sound of Dan's voice had snaped me back to reality, "Whatcha thinking about?" he said. "Oh nothing really" I replied. Next thing I knew I had pressed my lips against his and we were in a full on make out session.


	10. Kidnappers and pancakes

I woke up the next morning feeling wonderous, but something was wrong. I opened my eyes to descover that I was not in my own bed. Panic started to overcome me as I began to sit up. I then heard the sound of My Chemincal Romance playing, whoever my kidnapper was had a wonderful taste in music. I started to look around for an exit but decided the door would be my best bet. Taking a breath in I stood up and started walking slowly towards the door that was in front of me. I opened it as quiet as I could seeing three figures in what looked like a living room. They were talking but I could not hear them over the music. I slowly walked back into the room and looked around for a hiding place, footsteps, I was hearing footsteps. They kept getting closer. I quickly ducked down behind the bed hoping not to be seen. Next thing I knew they were in the room, still I could not understand what they were saying. But then, then I felt like I was being shaken. There was no one next to me in either direction. "BOO!" Screamed one of the figures as he apeared in my vision.

My eyes shot open and I punch the first thing my fist came in contact with. "OW Jesus fuck whats wrong with you?" came the voice of Dan. Oops. I must have been dreaming. I turned to see him holding the sit of his face while staring at me confused. "Sorry" I said feeling bad for him. "All I wanted was to wake you up and tell you breakfast was ready but instead I just get punched in the face" He sayed laughing. "HEY I thought you were a kidnapper!" I protested. I leaned over and kissed the spot where my fist had hit his face. "You know, for a girl you can hit pretty hard." He told me. "For a girl?" I said defensively causing him to laugh.

We walked into the kitchen to be greeted by Phil and Violet and plates full of "pancakes". "Okay these are great and all but tomorrow me and Violet are gonna show you boys how to make American pancakes" I said and Violet nodded. After breakfast we decided to go to the mall. I bought a lovely sailor looking dress and a pair of black pumps to go with it. When we got back to the appartments we decided to go to mine and Violet's for a change. We made them dinner and played video games for a while. Dan and I played World of Warcraft while Phil and Violet played Sonic. We did this for several hours before falling asleep.

The next morning I woke up next to Dan but decided I wasn't going to punch him this time. Violet was already up as well and we decided to wake the guys in about half an hour. We got out all that was needed to make our pancakes then Violet took a shower while I started to wake up the guys. They were very difficult to awaken so I decided I would beat them with pillows until they got up. This took a total of 5 seconds before they were up and surrendered. "Where's Violet?" Phil asked. "Shower, she should be out soon though." As if on cue Vi walked out of the bathroom with hr hair wrapped up in a towel. "Surely you aren't going to cook like that?" I asked laughing, "Of course not, gosh what kind of person do you think I am?" She laughed removing the towel and throwing it at me.

We proceeded to the kitchen and made our pancakes. When we were all done we set down two plates on the table. "Um these are pancakes?" Dan asked confused. "They look like cakes" Phil added. They ate them anyway and told us we did a good job. "YAY 10 points!" I said giving Violet a high five. The day carried on the same as it had been going ever since we arrived in London and I was starting to get bored with my life. I needed a change.


	11. Caleb

This week had been going the same as it had been since I had arrived in London and I decided I needed a change. "Why don't we have a party?" asked Violet. It was a great idea but we didn't know many people here to have a good party. "Maybe Dan and Phil can invite some of their friends and we could all get to know each other" she suggested. It actually sounded like a really good idea. I called Dan and put him on speaker so Violet could hear too. We told him about our idea and he told Phil. They agreed to it and said they would make some calls. Violet started cleaning our flat while I went to the local store to get supplies.

I decided on getting a few different kinds of alcohol, along with some beers and party food. I was about to make my way to the check out when my phone started ringing. I saw that it was Violet and answered it, "Please tell me you didn't burn the house down" I joked. "NO I'm not that stupid!" she replied defensively, "Phil just called and asked when we would want to have the party, I told him tomorrow night if that's alright." "That's perfectly fine, Vi." I told her. We hung up and I made my way to the check out. The lady at the check out looked at me funny. "Stocking up for the winter?" she said jokingly. "Yep!" I replied laughing. After paying, I took my things and began walking back to the flat.

When I arrived I was greeted by Violet, Dan, Phil, and a random stranger. "Hello" I said confused as I sat the plastic bags on the counter. "Hello there" Said the stranger smiling. Was no one going to introduce us? "Cat! I love this stuff, you always know just what to get!" Violet told me searching the bags. I playfuly slapped her hands away "Down Simba!" I joked. "Oh, Cat this is our friend Chris." Phil informed me. "Very nice to meet you sir" I said bowing causing them to laugh. Me and Violet began putting away the party things while conversing with the guys. We learned that Chris is a popular YouTuber as well. Suddenly my phone began ringing, I must be popular today. "Someone loves me!" I said as I picked up my phone, it was my mother. "Hello mother" I said answering the phone. I saw Violet motion to the guys to remain silent, my mother only calls when something's wrong. Leaning against the counter I continued to talk. "What exactly did he do this time?" I asked. "That's lovely, maybe it will help him this time" I said sighing and hung up.

I placed my face in hands and screamed, which caused everyone to jump and stare at me. I saw Violet mouthing "family issues" to the guys. "So Caleb is in trouble again." I said without thinking. "Caleb is her younger brother" Violet told the others. Dan stood behind me and wraped his arms around my waist, which was actually very comforting. I took a few deep breaths before deciding to take a shower to calm me down. "I'll be back" I said breaking away from Dan. I left them there puzzled as I walked to my room to get some differnet clothes and something else. I stopped as I passed the mirror and saw how flustered I had looked. I hope no one had noticed. As I proceeded to the bathroom I ran right into Dan. "Uhm, I was coming to see if you were alright" he told me. I walked back to my room and placed what I didn't want anymore on my bed. As I walked back I looked up at Dan and before I knew what I was doing I dragged him into the bathroom with me.

"I'm taking a shower and I don't wanna be left alone with myself. Will you please stay and talk to me?" I told him as I locked the door. "Uhm sure" he said awkwardly as he sat in the floor. Luckily we had an actual curtain shower instead of a glass door shower. I set my after shower clothes on the floor and jumped in the shower, still in my day clothes. As I undressed behind the curtain things started to get awkward. What the fuck was I doing? I threw my remaining clothes onto the floor and started the shower. "So, what exactly happend to your brother?" Dan asked.

*Dan's POV*

I was just walking along minding my own buisiness when next thing I knew I was in the bathroom with Cat. How exactly did this happen? "He's only 15 and he already has a track record." she said, "He's been involved in drugs for a couple years now and it's really put the stress on me and my mother." "I'm sorry to hear that" I told her as I stared in her direction. "He's been in and out of juvi and expelled from school for fighting and disresct to teahcers and other kids" As I listened to the rest of her story I realised just how damaged her home life was. "When we were kids our father left and I sometimes blame him for how we turned out." she continued as I heard the water stop. A few seconds past before she said "Uhm I didn't really think this through." I told her I wouldn't look and turned around. What was even happening?

*Cat's POV*

I realised I didn't really think this through as I was dressing. Dan was true to his word of not looking but that didn't mean it wasn't awkward. "Done" I told him as I pulled on my cami. I gathered my dirty clothes as we walked to my room. As I brushed my wavey brown hair Dan seemed to have notice something. "Cat, what's this?" He said, fear in his voice. I quickly turned around to see him starring at the razor on my bed. I was busted.


	12. Past summers

It was very difficult but I told him. I told him about how long I had been doing it and why. When he asked to see the marks though I refused. "I don't want you to see me like that, I didn't even want you find out" I told him and he nodded. He then kissed me while holding me tight before we went back into the kitchen. There was another stranger in my kitchen. "Peej! How long have you been here?" Dan said going over to him. "About ten minutes" He said smiling, "Hello there" he then said to me. "Uh hi" I said awkwardly. "I'm PJ" He said. "Cat" I replied, searching the area for Violet. "Uhm where did Violet go?" I asked everyone. "I think she went to her room to find something" Phil said from his seat at the breakfast bar. "Found it!" I heard Violet say as she walked in holding up a red flashdrive. Oh god. "Cat, you should get yours too!" She said. Shit, this is not how I wanted to spend my night. "Uh okay, I guess.

I proceeded to my room where I found my identical flashdrive but in the color purple. I debated on telling them I couldn't find it but I never was the one for lying. And plus, Violet seemed to be excited about this. When I returned everyone had moved to the living room. Violet had her laptop and was attaching a cable from it to the television. "So what exactly are doing?" Dan asked. "Basically Vi and I have these flashdrives that we store certain things on and I guess she wants to share them with you guys" I said as I entered the room. "Cat, come sit so we can start" I sighed and sat next to Dan. Vi clicked play on her laptop and a video we had made a two summers ago popped up playing Kids In Love by Mayday Parade. "Fuck" I said as quiet as I could. "What?" Dan asked and I just shook my head. This was from the summer before me and Denver broke up.

This video was about three to four minutes long. It started off with me and Vi talking about how it was gonna be the best summer ever. Then the music started and it showed Damien, Violet's boyfriend at the time, making weird faces then filming me bleaching Violets hair blonde for the summer. The next scene was getting my industrial piercing, the music stopped so you could hear me squeeling with pain, the guys laughed. Next was what happened that Independence Day, Violet was filming while sitting next to Damien then the camera turned on me and Denver kissing under the fireworks. I glanced over at Dan expecting him to not enjoy watching it but he didn't seem to mind. The last scene was of us cliff jumping, "I can't do this, I'm gonna die!" I was saying before Denver pushed me off the cliff. "If you die just remember I love you!" He called.

"Well that was fun" I said sarcastically as the video ended. "Huh, what's this one" Violet said confused as she clicked on another video. "Well maybe if you weren't such a freak you wouldn't have these issues!" Denver screamed. The screen was dark but you could only hear us screaming. "Do you really think it's my fault I'm like this?" I screamed back. All you could hear next was muffled words. "Bitch, don't you walk away from me!" You hear Denver scream and then the sound of me being punched and thrown to the ground crying. "Walk away again and see-" the video cut off after that and everyone starred at me. "Cat, I didn't know that was on there, I'm so sorry." Violet said to me as I started zoning out from reliving what happened next. "Cat. Cat, CAT!" Someone yelled and I flinched. "Sorry, just thinking. It's fine Violet, you didn't know." I handed Violet my flashdrive and everyone turned to the screen. Except for Dan. "Cat, what happened there" he whispered to me. "I'll tell you later" I said weakly and he hugged me tightly.

Mine was from the summer before this one. "I think this summer is gonna be a lot better than last, don't you agree Cat?" Violet said to the camera I was holding, I turned it towards me "Hell yeah it is, and we're starting here" I said as I turned the camera to a tattoo shop. The Beekeeper's Daughter by The All-American Rejects then started to play. First it showed Violet the words "I'll follow you into the dark" tattooed on her left foot. It cut to silence "How you doing Vi?" I asked "Well you see, this hurts" she replied and we all laughed. Then it cut to me getting "We're all mad here" tattooed on my right foot. There was still silence. "So Cat, tell me how it feels" Violet said. "I'm fine until it hits the bone" I replied and it cut back to music. The next scene was us at a party. "Oh god" I said laughing, "'member that Violet?" I asked and she nodded. It showed a few guys trying to dance all up on us resukting in us pooring our beers all over them and running away. The next scene was the morning after and me and Violet looked so hung over. The rest of the video was full of typical summer things and then it ended.

"That's one way to get to know someone" Chris said and we all laughed. It was now really late so we said good night to the guys and told them we'd see them tomorrow evening before the party. After the had left me and Violet stayed up for a while talking. "Cat, I really am sorry about that clip, I didn't know it was on there and I'll delete it" Violet told me. "It's fine Vi, you didn't know. I'm just worried about what Dan is gonna say about it.


	13. The party

I woke up the next morning on the couch. With Dan, Phil, Violet, Chris, and Pj starring at me. "Morning sleepyhead" They all said at once. "Okay is this some kind of creepy dream or should I just punch you all in the face?" I said still half asleep. "It's noon, Cat" Violet said. Holy shit, how did I sleep for so long? I sighed as I got up and headed to the bathroom to pee and brush my teeth. "It's too early for this!" I said leaving them all behind. When I came back they were all piled on our couch watching TV. How did they all fit on one couch? "What did you guys just wake me up so you could have the couch to yourselves?" I asked sarcastically. "Pretty much" Dan replied and I lightly punched him in the arm. "Hey can we talk for a moment?" He asked. Oh boy, here it comes. "Sure!" I replied.

We walked into my room and sat on my bed "What's up?" I asked him, even though I knew exactly what he wanted to talk about. "Why didn't you tell me your ex hit you?" He asked. "Well he didn't really do it a lot... Just when we fought and he got really mad." I told him looking down. He put a hand on my face and lifted it to where I was looking him right in the eyes. "That's no excuse. He should have never hit you, no matter what. You're wonderful and if he couldn't see that then fuck him" He told me and I smiled. I then pressed my lips against his and he pulled me closer to him. We soon broke apart and went back to the living room. "It's almost 2 now so I think we should start getting ready soon" I told Violet as we entered the room. "People should start arriving around 6 so that gives us about 4 hours until the party." She told me. "No that gives us 2 and a half hours because we have to set everything up as well and who knows how long that could take." I argued. "Yeah but I could be ready in about an hour and a half" She said looking up at me from the couch. "No Violet, you can't. If I can't then you can't so lets go!" I demanded, grabbing her hair and dragging her off the couch. "OW!" She shrieked as I pulled her along, causing the guys to stare. "Okay well we're gonna go and leave you girls to it then, we'll be back around 5" Phil said as they all left.

"Cat, should I wear my red dress with black pumps or my light blue dress with white flats?" I looked at her choices, "Blue dress with black pumps" I told her, "Now, should I wear my purple dress and black flats or black dress with the purple belt and silver pumps?" She looked at my choices. "Actually," she walked over to my shoe cornor and grabbed something, "Your black combat ankle boots and the black dress with the purple belt. We're gonna make you look sexy and edgy." She said with a sly smile. We helped each other with our hair and makeup, I loosely curled her hair and made an ocean look of eyeshadow, very good for her light brown eyes. She looked like a beautiful mermaid. For me she crimped parts of my hair and left the rest naturally wavey and pulled it to the side. For makeup she did a black and grey smokey cat eye, which made my green eyes pop. Finally we decided on simple necklaces and earrings.

It was nearly 5 before we started setting everything out and we were stressing for time. We heard a knock on the door just as we were setting out the drinks but Violet answered it as I continued setting things out. "Hey guys!" I heard her say from the door. "Me and Cat are just getting everything ready so you guys can make yourselves at home." She told them. "They pretty much live here anyway!" I joked from the kitchen. I turned around to be faced right in front of Pj, "Oh hi" I said awkwardly. "Hey there" He said nicely. Within a few seconds the rest of the guys piled into the kitchen. "Whoa, you look... Wonderful" Dan told me causing me to blush. "She's like so hardcore" Violet said in a prep voice as she entered the kitchen. We all laughed.

Soon our house was filled with tons of people. I figured it would just be about ten people, but no, there was close to 30 humans in our flat. We were having a good time and as the night went on everyone got even more drunk. I stayed pretty close to Dan because I didn't know most of these people and I didn't want to get hit on by random strangers I didn't know. "I'm gonna try to find Phil" Dan yelled over the music. "Okay, if you see Violet tell me." I yelled back and off he was. I was standing around drinking while waiting for him to return when some strange guy came up to me. I could tell he had way too much to drink. "Hey babe, how you doing tonight?" He said leaning against a wall trying to look cool. "Uhm, I'm fine" I said awkwardly. "Oh yes you are, very fine. You know, I don't live here or anything but I don't think the person who does would like you smoking" He told me. Uhm what the hell? "Uhm, I live here and I'm not smoking" I said putting a little anger in my voice. "Oh yes, yes you are. Smoking hot." Oh god someone save me.

This guy didn't seem to want to leave me alone, "You know what, you can stay here by this nice wall and I'm gonna go look for my boyfriend" I said starting to walk away. "Oh I don't think so miss" He said grabbing my arm tightly and pulling me back. "You're staying right here with me" He started touching me in ways I did not want to be touched and started kissing my body, which caused me to stomp hard on his foot. "Ow, that's not very nice, now lets go some place more quiet" He said pulling me into the hallway. "Let go of me you bastard!" I yelled at him. This seemed to anger him and he kicked my knees out. "Don't resist and it won't hurt, darling" he told me and dragged me along. We soon came to the bathroom closest to Violet's room and bumped into Pj as the man started pulling me into the bathroom. "Uhm excuse me" said Pj grabbing the mans arm tightly, "I dron't think the lady wants to go anywhere with you" he continued. "Back off I saw her first." The man said trying to get away from Pj's grip. "Well if we're gonna play that game then no, no you did not." Pj said punching the man in the face.

"You bastard!" yelled the man letting go of me and trying to punch Pj back but failing. "Go home sir, you're drunk" Pj said gestering towards the door. The man just grabbed me again and pulled me closer to him. Next thing I knew I was on the ground and the man was gone. "You okay?" Pj said helping me up. "Yeah I think so" I replied before bursting out in tears and falling back to the floor. "Okay we're gonna get you to your room, which one is yours?" He asked nicely. I pointed to mine and he helped me get there. As I layed on my bed crying I could see Pj was texting someone. Next thing I knew Dan, Chris, Phil, and Violet were all in my room. "Who the hell was it, we'll beat his ass" Chris said and they all seemed serious. "I-I don't know" I said through shallow breaths. Dan came over to comfort me but I just pushed him away, I didn't want anyone touching me. "Okay how about you guys and Violet go look for the douche who did this and I'll stay with Cat." Dan told the others and they all left. "Wh-what if he a-attacts Violet too?" I said still crying. "The guys will protect her" Dan told me.

I decided I would let him comfort me and he cuddled me as I cried myself to sleep. What a lovely way to end a shitty night.


	14. Shit storm

I woke up the next morning feeling like shit. It was 10am but I seemed to be the only one awake. I got up and showered then layed on the floor by my bed for a few hours until someone woke up. "What are you doing in the floor?" They would say. I would just lay there staring at the ceiling as I relived the night before. If it wasn't for Pj then I would have been raped. Or worse. I had to remember to thank him later. Suddenly I recieved a text message, it was from my friend Penny back home. "Check your Twitter now, there's a shit storm going down!" I rolled my eyes but checked anyway. I had 182 notifications. What the hell was going on?

"Stay away from my man, you bitch" I read. "Who the hell do you think you are?" another read. This went on forever, but I had no idea what was going on. Suddenly there was a knock on my door. "Cat? Are you awake?" I heard Violet say. "Yeah, you can come in" I replied. She opened the door and came to sit by me on the floor. "Why are you laying on the floor? Oh nevermind, that's not the point. Do you have any idea what's going on with Twitter? Penny texted me and there's this crazy shit storm but I have no idea what's going on" she told me. This was happening to her too? "I have no idea Vi, I have no idea." I replied. "What's going on?" I heard Dan say from my bed, he must have just woken up. "Do you guys have any idea what's going on here?" We heard Phil say as him, Chris, and Pj entered my room. "Yes come in, party in my room" I said sarcasticly. "Cat, this is no time for sarcasm, this is serious!" Violet said melodramaticly.

Turns out photos were taken of us and the guys last night at the party and posted all over the Internet. "I didn't know your fans were so vicious" I told the guys. "They can get pretty crazy sometimes, but this is uncalled for" Phil replied. Suddenly both mine and Violet's phones started beeping like crazy, notifying us we had a new email with every beep. "Jesus fucking christ" Violet said. I picked up my phone and went through a few of my new emails, "Violet, don't read them." I told her throwing my phone at the wall. She didn't listen to me, "I hate my life" she said, "How the hell did these people get my email?" she screamed. "We'll take care of it, don't worry." Dan told us both. "Whatever" Violet said bitterly as she walked away. "Violet, stop. You aren't making this easier on any of us by acting that way" I told her. "Well maybe I didn't ask for this! Maybe I can't handle this!" She yelled before running to her room.

"I'll go talk to her" Phil said walking towards her room. "No, I will. I know how to handle her when she's like this" I told him as I walked away. "Violet" I said knocking on her door. "GO AWAY" She screamed. "Violet" I said knocking again. "I said go away!" She yelled again. "I'm not going away, but if you aren't gonna let me in then I guess I'll just have to sit here on the floor" I said. She didn't reply so I just sat on the floor by her door. "Violet, this isn't the way we need to be handling this. The guys said they would take care of it. Everything is gonna be okay." I told her. "But you don't understand Cat, you don't understand what they're saying to me. Sure they're saying shit to you too but I'm sure it's not the same." She said crying. "Violet-" I started but she cut me off. "NO, I don't wanna talk, I just wanna lay here and die!" She sobbed.

I sighed and got up off the floor. As I walked into the kitchen the guys stopped me, "Well?" They all said. I just shook my head and continued to the kitchen as they followed me like lost puppies. I grabbed a jar of Nutella from the cabnet and a bottle of strawberry flavored vodka from the fridge. "Comfort food" I told them as I left, they still followed. "Violet" I said knocking on her door again, "I got you something" "I DON'T WANT IT" She yelled at me. "Fine! If you wanna be a little bitch and not let me help then that's just fine!" I yelled back as I leaned against the door and took a drink of the vodka. The guys just stared at me in shock. I smiled at them and held up my hand in a counting down motion. Just as I mouthed zero Violet opened her door. "Here" I said bitterly as I handed her the vodka and Nutella, "Enjoy your death" I said as I walked away and she slammed her door.

They guys came back and joined me by the couch. "Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Chris asked. "That's how we handle each other." I told them. "But still-" Phil started but I cut him off, "That. Is how. We handle. Each other." I said forcefully which shut them up. I turned on the TV and they sat around me on the couch. Soon Violet rejoined us, "Hi" She said shallowly. "Well look who decided to become a social butterfly" I said sarcasticly causing her to hit me in the arm. "So how are we gonna take care of this mess?" She asked to anyone, as she handed me the rest of the vodka and Nutella. "We have a few ideas" Dan said.


	15. You don't know anything

It had been a week since the shit storm had begun, but things still hadn't calmed down. Phil had told us he had a live show in about half an hour and he was going to talk about a few things. As he set things up me and Violet sat on their couch and watched Scott Pilgrim vs The World. Dan was joining in on his live show today to help take care of the shit storm. They came into the room and sat on the other couch as Phil grabbed his laptop. "Let's do this" They said together. "Good luck you guys!" Violet told them. "Hi guys, I have Dan here with me today. How is everyone doing?" He started off.

*Phil's POV*

Half an hour had past on the live show and I had decided it was time to address what had been happening. "So I'd like to ask you guys a very serious question." I waited a few seconds before continuing, "I'd like to know why a lot of you guys think it's okay to threaten our friends and say mean things to them." A bunch of people replied innocently. "I don't wanna hear your innocent shit" Dan started, "I know a good chunk of you guys have done this recently and it's not okay" I read some of the comments but they still acted like they didn't know what we were talking about. I turned my laptop towards Violet and Cat, who were sitting on the other couch watching a movie. When I turned back my laptop I was shocked at some of the comments, 'Whores!' 'Who do they think they are!' 'Tell them to fuck off!' I read to myself. "Some of our fans told you guys to fuck off" Dan said looking at Violet and Cat, "Yeah you guys are so innocent and have no idea what we're talking about." Dan continued sarcastically.

I motioned for the girls to come join us, but they looked worried and just shook their heads. Dan sighed and went over to them grabbing they're arms and dragging them over to where I was. He pushed Violet onto the couch next to me and dragged Cat onto the couch by him as he sat down. "This is Violet" I said. "And this is Cat" Dan said. The comments rolled in more possitively now. 'Oh my god they're so pretty, you guys are so lucky to have them!' one read. 'HI VIOLET AND CAT' another read. I just shook my head, "It's easy to talk about someone behind they're back, but when you know they'll see or hear what you're saying then you stop being so mean. Why is that you guys?"

*Cat's POV*

Dan had dragged us into this mess and I was not liking it. 'I like your hair!' I read someones comment. 'She's still a fucking whore' I read another. "Okay people, tell me, what makes me a whore?" I said getting angry. The shit storm came back, 'You stole my man' 'You and your friend are fucking bitches' 'I bet they sleep with any guy they can get' I read. "Wow, and I thought humanity couldn't get any more stupid" I told them. Dan and Phil nodded at each other then Phil gave Violet his laptop and they switched places with us. "What are you doing?" Violet asked. "You guys are the stars of the show for tonight." Dan said as he put his arm around me. "Uhm okay." I said. 'WHORE WHORE, SEE SHE'S SUCH A WHORE' I read. "Okay, so my friend Cat is a whore now? Does that mean I'm a whore too?" Violet said. 'You are both the whores of the universe!' We read. "The universe. Can you believe that, Violet? The whole universe!" I said laughing. I saw Violet whisper something to Phil then she looked at me and whispered something to me as well.

"Okay for the rest of this time I think we'll listen to some music. Who wants to listen to music?" I said. More negative comments. Violet signed into her iTunes account and clicked shuffle on one of her playlists. Never Wanted To Dance by MSI started playing and we lip sinced to the song until it was over. 'losers' A few people had said. 'They're so pathetic.' As the next song played I pulled Dan closer to me and Violet did the same with Phil. The song was Damage by Fit For Rivals which was perfect because these people didn't know anything about us. The song was almost over and me and Violet exchanged looks. I turned to Dan and Violet to Phil and we pulled them into a passionate kiss, making sure the audiance saw, then broke apart right before the last line of the song. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING" We yelled then Violet pressed the end button and everthing was silent except for the music.

*Later*

We had all decided to stay off the Internet for the rest of the night, so we finished watching Scott Pilgrim. After it was over Phil finally said something about earlier, "You girls have a really weird way of handling things" he told us and we just laughed. "You realize that's gonna be all over the Internet and it's just gonna grow more every single day, right?" Dan asked. I sighed, "I'm aware, but it had to be done. I'm not gonna let people I don't know step all over me and tell me false things about myself." We had decided to stay there for the night but I couldn't sleep for anything. It was going to be a long night.


	16. Bleach

It was almost time for me and Violet to go back home but neither one of us were ready. We had two weeks left here and we were dredding the day that we would leave. We had stayed at Dan and Phil's flat last night but I woke up early and decided I would go to my own flat and start packing my things. So much had happened the past few weeks and I just didn't want it all to end. The shit storm had started dying down a few days after the live show, a few of the fans had even apologized to me and Violet. "What are you doing up so early?" I heard a voice come from my doorway. It was Dan. "I need to pack, I'm not much for last minute" I told him. He saw the sadness in my eyes and came over to hug me. "Everything's going to be okay. We're going to see each other again, hopefully soon" He told me.

*The next day*

I had packed up all the things I didn't need for the next two weeks, including most of my clothes, and had started helping Violet pack. "This is gonna be the saddest two weeks of our life" She told me. "It doesn't have to be, we could still have fun" I told her even though I didn't feel that way. "You know what I just realized?" Violet said as we started to exit her room. "What's that?" I asked. "We haven't filmed any of our summer adventures, it's tradition and we haven't done it!" She began to freak out. "Well lets start now, we have two more weeks of adventures" I told her and she seemed to calm down some. "Let's get our video cameras and start today" She said and we both went to find our video cameras.

"This was our flat for the summer" I said to the camera as Violet recorded. There was a knock on the door, "Someone loves us!" Violet yelled and ran for the door. It was Dan and Phil, "Look who came to see us! British men!" Violet said as she focused and unfocused the camera on them. "What are you doing?" Phil asked as he kissed her. "It's tradition for us to film our summer adventures and we forgot this year so we're starting now." I told them as I grabbed my wallet then headed for the door, "Come on loser, we're going shopping" I said as I grabbed Dan's hand and dragged him away with me.

"Where are we going?" he asked as we entered the lift. "I told you, shopping." We arrived at the local beauty supply store and headed to the hair dye section. "Why are we buying hair dye?" He asked. "God, you ask so many questions" I teased him, "you'll find out soon." I decided on buying a few packages of bleach, a bottle of developer and a bottle of toner. "Did you find everything you needed?" The check out lady asked nicely. "Yes ma'am" I replied. As she scanned the items she stared at Dan and then me and then back to Dan. "What part of America are you from?" she asked me. Why was she so interested? "The midwest" I said confused. "Oh, for how long are you here?" she asked as she slowly put my things in a bag. "Just the summer" I said confused by her questions. I finally payed for my things and we headed back to the flat. "She was nice" Dan said on the way back. "She was annoying" I replied.

"And we met in the lift" I heard as we entered the flat. "Look who's back!" Violet said turning the camera towards me, "You got the stuff?" She asked and I held up the bag. "And so it begins" she said to the camera before turning it off. Violet went to change as I got a chair from the kitchen and moved it into the living room. "This is for you" I told Dan as I gave him the camera, "Merry Christmas." "Ready!" Violet said as she entered the room in a crop top and cut off shorts. "Action!" I said to Dan as Violet sat in the chair and I mixed the bleach. "Let's do this" Violet said to the camera.

An hour later Violet was washing the bleach out of her hair. "All done!" she called as she entered the room with her hair dryer and yellow blonde hair. "Action!" I shouted as she sat in the chair. "Step two" she said to the camera and I began mixing the toner and applying it to her hair. Another hour later and Violet was back with her hair dried but in a towel. "Who want's to see the finished product?" she said excitedly. She unwrapped her hair to reveal a beautiful mess of platnium blonde hair. "You look lovely" Phil told her. "Next step!" She said as she sat back in the chair. "Dear god, how many steps are there?" Dan asked. "A lot" I replied.

"So we were thinking, maybe you girls would want to come over for dinner tomorrow night?" Phil asked as we cleaned up the mess we made from doing Violet's hair. "Sure!" Violet said. "Awesome, wear something nice" Dan told us. "We'll try, most of our nice stuff is already packed, but we'll try" I told him and he nodded.


	17. Don't forget me

Chapter Seventeen

"What's nice that we can wear?" Violet asked me as she went through the things that she hadn't packed. I had decided on a simple black bustier top with my galaxy skirt and the same boots I wore to our party. "Here" I handed her a colorful skirt and a black bustier top with buttons down the front. "This is perfect!" she exclaimed, "now all I need to do is find the perfect pair of shoes. For my hair I straightened it and pulled it to the side and Violet put ocean waves in hers. We made our make up simple and we were done. "Do you think it's wrong that our stomachs are showing?" Violet asked me as we waited for the lift. "Yolo!" I said jokingly.

We arrived at their flat and knocked. No one answered, "Hello?" I said loudly as I knocled again. "I just got a message from Phil, he said to just come on in" Violet said looking confused. I slowly opened the door but did not expect what happened next. "SURPRISE" several people screamed. Violet and I just stood there shocked. "We decided you guys deserved a going away party" Dan said as him and Phil walked over to us. "You guys did all this for us?" Violet asked almost hysterical. "We did" Phil told her as he took her hand and lead her into the crowd of people. "Are you okay?" Dan asked me quizically, I realized I hadn't said anything and was still in shock. "Oh yeah, I'm fine!" I said hugging him.

"So when are you guys leaving?" I heard Pj say as he walked up to me. "A little under two weeks" I said sadly. "You know, we're all going to miss you guys, right?" He asked smiling. He had a nice smile. "Well I hope so!" I said laughing, "and I just wanted to say thank you for the other night. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there" I told him. He smiled then leaned down and kissed my cheek, "Take care" he said then walked away. I watched as several strangers conversed and laughed with each other. I never was much of a social butterfly, so I just stayed quiet most of the time. Violet came up to me "Cat, you gotta talk to people" she told me. "I know but I just can't, I don't know them" I replied. She just shook her head, "That's why you talk to people, so you can get to know them."

I tried my best to converse with people but it was difficult. "So what's America like?" A few people would ask. "Kinda depends on where you live, me and Violet are from the midwest" I would tell them. "Where in the midwest do you live?" They would ask in which I would reply "Missouri. Springfield, Missouri" I would say awkwardly and they would nod. Eventually people would become uninterested in me and continued conversing with people they knew. Violet was being the social butterfly that she always was. Most of the night I just stayed by Dan and didn't say much. "You alright?" he would say every now and again. "I'm fine, I'm just not very good in social situations" I would tell him awkwardly.

Suddenly I was being pulled away from the crowd by Dan, "What are you doing?" I asked him. "Well you don't do social situations so we're gonna have our own party" he said laughing as he pulled me into his bedroom. I sat on his bed with him as he asked "Seriously, what's wrong?" I just looked at him and said "I don't do-" he cut me off, "No, seriously, what's wrong?" I sighed and looked down, "Well I think I'm just sad about leaving. Leaving this place, leaving the adventures I've had here... leaving you" I looked up at him and saw those wonderful brown eyes staring into my soul, "I-I'm afraid that when we leave and it's been awhile you'll forget me and move on" He just looked at me for a while then kissed me lighly, "You're crazy and I love you" he said, still close to my face. He loved me? "You love me?" I asked shocked. He just nodded, "Yeah, I think I do."

What happened next was magical, or at least it felt that way. I pressed my lips against his. Soon I felt one of his hands moving up my skirt and the other on my exposed side, pulling me closer to him. I then ran my hands under his shirt, which caused him to take it off. I looked at him then slowly reached for the zipper on the side of my top, "Don't forget me" I whispered as I unzipped it and trew it on the floor. He then pulled me close to him and began kissing me again as he removed my skirt, "I will never forget you." And in that moment, I think I fell in love.


	18. Trouble

The next morning I felt strange. I woke up next to Dan wearing just his shirt from the night before. I got up to put my clothes back on just as he woke up, "Well good morning sunshine" he said smiling. "Good morning sir" I replied and started putting my clothes back on. When both of us were dressed we decided to go to my flat so I could shower and get fresh clothes. To my surprise we found Violet and Phil making food in the kitchen. "How long have you guys been here?" I asked confused. "Since last night" Violet said without stopping what she was doing. "Oh, well I'm gonna go shower" I told her and she just nodded.

I gathered some baggy jeans and an over sized shirt from my room and went to shower. After my shower I headed back to the kitchen to find Violet and the guys sitting at the breakfast bar, was that concern I saw on Violet's face? "Violet, bathroom. Now" I demanded as I grabbed her and pulled her away. "What's wrong?" I asked when we were finally alone. "It's Damien, he called me this morning and told me he had seen pictures of us and 'some british guys' on the Internet this week. He told me that Denver saw them too and got really mad" Fear crossed my face, "Shit. You don't think he's gonna do anything when we get back, do you?" I asked. "I don't know" she said shaking her head. Now I was afraid.

"Hey, you two okay?" Phil asked as we re-entered the kitchen. "Uhm yeah, I think" Violet replied looking at me. Suddenly there was a bang on the door, "Oh shit" Violet and I said at the same time, which caused the guys to look at us concerned. "Here kitty kitty. You can't run forever" we heard from the other side of the door, followed by more banging. "Who's that?" Dan asked looking at me shocked. "You know I can pick a lock" We heard followed by laughter. Suddenly Violet spoke up "Leave her the fuck alone!" she screamed. There was a sound of metal jiggling then a click. "Shit!" I whispered and ran for my room. "Where is she?" I heard Denver say angrily, "And who the fuck are you two?" he asked. "I should be asking you the same question" I heard Dan say angrily. Shit was about to get serious. "She isn't here, she went to the store" I heard Violet say. "Well then I'll just wait here until she comes back" Denver said. "No you won't" I heard Dan say followed by the sound of someone being hit.

'He won't go away, he never has. Stop running' I told myself. I sighed and walked out of my room, "Denver!" I screamed as I entered the room. I saw Phil between Dan and Denver trying to keep them from killing each other. "When will you start leaving me alone?" I asked and everyone stared at me. "When will you stop being a little whore and fucking every guy you come in contact with?" He said evily. Suddenly I lost it. Next thing I knew I was pushing Dan and Phil away from Denver so that I was face to face with him. "Awe did I hurt your feelings?" He said laughing and flicking a piece of my hair. "My feelings?" I spit back at him, "Since when do you care about my feelings?" I yelled but then was punched in the face. I hit the floor but stood back up as fast as I could. "Don't touch her!" I heard Dan yell. Phil or Violet, or both, must have been holding him back. As I stood back up to face Denver I spat blood in his face, "You're stronger than I remember" I said laughing before kneeing him in the balls and punching him in the stomach, "and so am I" I said then leaned down to where he had fallen.

"You see, after we were over I decided I wasn't gonna let bastards like you walk all over me anymore. So I picked up on a few things" I said kicking him in the ribs, "Now leave and never speak to me again or, not only will you get beaten up by a girl but, I'll have my friends here make sure you never mess with me, or anyone else, ever again" I said to his face, still spitting blood. He suddenly stood up, "Or I'll take you with me and you'll never see these fuckers again" he said as he grabbed me by the throat, making it were I couldn't breathe. The next, and last, thing I heard was the sound of the door slamming open and someone yelling.

*Later*

I woke up on the couch to Violet, Dan, and Phil staring at me. "You're alive!" Violet said hugging me. "Uh yeah, what happened?" I asked to anyone. "The police showed up and took him down" Phil told me, "I think one of the neighbors called because of the yelling." Dan just stared at me, not saying anything. "Hey, it's okay. It happens sometimes" I told him. He just looked at me and shook his head "Well it shouldn't" He said as he got up and walked away. I tried to get up to follow him but immediately fell back down, holding my head. "Yeah, you might not want to do that" Phil said laughing.


	19. Goodbye, for now

Chapter nineteen

We had one more day in London. This week went by too fast. After the thing with Denver we all had to show up in court so I could get a restraining order and charge him with abuse. That took up most of the rest of our time here, not how I wanted to spend it. I was currently laying in my living room floor staring at the ceiling while talking to Violet. "Yeah but it kinda sucks that we're leaving tomorrow" Violet had said. She was extremely sad about leaving, maybe even more than me. "It's just not fair, why do we have to leave?" she went on from the other side of the room where The Killers were playing.

"Hey, we've had a fairly good summer here, we've had some adventures and we've had fun. Isn't that what really matters?" I told her as I got up and walked over to her, "Dreams aren't what they use to be" I sang and she stood up and we started dancing around the flat. "Smile like you mean it!" We sang as we danced and laughed. Suddenly Dan and Phil had walked in but we continued to dance. They just stared at us until the song was over and we stopped. "Does our dancing offend you?" I said jokingly and they laughed.

"We have a surprise for two" Phil told us. "Seriously, you guys have done enough for us. No more!" I protested causing them to exchange a look. "Fine, I guess we'll just have to cancel our flights to come see you next week" Dan said. Me and Violet just stared at each other. "What?" We said at the same time. "Yeah but if you don't want us to-" Phil started but we cut him off, "NO" We protested, "That's awesome!" We talked about all the things we were gonna do and show them next week when they came to America. "It's still summer so me and Cat HAVE to take you guys to this amazing spring lake place we found" Violet exclamed and they looked confused, "You'll see" She told them laughing.

We took all our stuff to the guys flat and stayed there since it was our last night in London. They told us they would take us to the airport and see us off, so we just stayed with them. We stayed up most of the night just playing video games, watching movies, and having fun with our last night here, and the last time we would be seeing them for a week. "This is gonna be the longest week of my life" I told them all.

It was 7am and I had only gotten about three hours of sleep. We had to be at the airport in an hour so I forced myself to wake up, "I need coffee" me and Violet said at the same time as we sat on the couch with our suitcases. "We'll get coffee when we leave" Phil said as him and Dan entered the room, "Ready?" he asked and we were out the door. We stopped at Starbucks but didn't stay because we had to be at the airport. "This is so sad" Violet said trying to stay awake. We were sat on a bench trying to stay awake while waiting for the plane. I could tell it wasn't gonna be one of those Hollywood movie goodbyes, we were all way too tired.

"Flight 149 to America has arrived" the anouncer lady said and we all got up. I kissed Dan goodbye and Violet did the same with Phil. "See you next week" We said before we walked off to board the plane. We had a long trip ahead of us.


	20. Too early

We had been back home for two days but it felt like a lifetime. All we wanted to do was go back to London. I went to visit my mother yesterday after we had gotten back. "Oh honey, I get to meet this boy?!" my mother exclaimed. "Yes mother, he's coming in about week" I had told her. Violet was visiting her own mother at this time as well.

*Violet's POV*

Cat and I had gotten back a couple of days ago but it felt like forever. I missed London so much, but I think I mostly missed Phil. I went to visit my mother yesterday after we had gotten back, Cat had done the same with hers. "I'm not sure I approve of this, dear." my mother had told me, "A long distance relationship is one thing, but with someone in another country? I don't see how that's gonna work." My mother had always been the traditional stay close to home type, she didn't understand. "Mom, I'm old enough to make my own choices." I had told her.

"Cat, she just doesn't understand." We were unpacking our things in the house we shared. "Vi, no parent understands" She told me, "Now, we have less than a week to get this place cleaned up before Dan and Phil come" I sighed and continued unpacking.

*Phil's POV*

"I don't know if I can wait a week, it's been two days and I already miss her" Dan said as he paced the living room. "Tell me about it, I know I'm not gonna be able to wait the rest of the week" I told him. Dan had an interesting look on his face, "Daaan, whatcha thinking?" I asked confused. "I have an idea" he told me.

*Cat's POV*

We had been here only four days and it seemed like we hadn't gotten a break. Everyone wanted to see us and ask us about our adventures in London. All I wanted to do was sleep. "CAT, GET THE DOOR" Violet yelled from her room. I looked at the clock, 5am ugh. I slowly crawled out of bed and made my way to the door. "What do you want?" I said as I answered the door and saw two figures staring at me. "Cat? Are you okay?" One of them said. How they knew my name I did not know. "Go away!" I said as I slammed the door and walked over to the couch where I collapsed. There was more knocking, "VIOLET, YOU'RE TURN" I yelled. I heard her sigh loudly and get up. "It's too early for this shit." She said as she walked to the door, "What?" she said as she opened the door. "Well good morning sunshine" I heard someone say.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" I said, still half asleep, as Dan sat next to me on the couch, "And I thought you guys weren't suppose to come for a few more days?" I told them. Turns out they got different flights and came early. "That's great and we're happy you guys are here, but it's early and I'm going back to bed" Violet said as she kissed Phil then walked to her room. "As am I" I said as I kissed Dan and stood up, "make yourselves at home." I would deal with this in the morning, I was way too tired right now.


	21. The End

Chapter Twenty-One

"Morning dear" I heard as I walking into the kitchen. Startled I jumped, "Oh I forgot you guys were here" I said, realizing it was just Dan and Phil. It was now noon and I was still so tired. I walked to the fridge and grabbed some iced coffee, "What have you guys been doing this whole time?" I asked. They were still sat on the couch where I had last seen them. "Waiting for you to wake up and show us your land!" Phil said. I laughed and sat next to them on the couch, "We'll get to that when Violet wakes up."

An hour later and Violet emerged from her room, "Morning starshine" I told her, she just mumbled. "So what's on the agenda today?" She said, or at least I think that's what she said. I looked at the guys then looked back at her, "Well these losers want us to show them around." She groaned and retreated to her room, "I'll be ready in an hour or so" she yelled. I got up and went to my own room, pulling Dan along with me as I went. "Phil, why don't you go bother Violet. She may not be a morning person but she wouldn't mind the company," I told him. He looked pleased and walked to Violets room.

The day went by pretty fast. We got dressed, ate some food, and showed the guys around. We showed them around town, bought coffee, and the deadly meeting of the parents. Both mine and Violets mom's had gathered at my mother's house. We were all sat on the couch when our mother's came in with cups of tea. Hot tea, which was unusual for my mother. "Oh it's nice to finally meet the boy that my daughter has been dating!" exclamed my mother, "I'm Julia but you can call me mom if you want" she continued. Violet's mother was the next to speak, "I'm Violet's mom and you can just call me Mrs. Meadows." She said very seriously.

This seemed to go one for hours but finally we were allowed to leave. "Please come back and visit anytime you boys want!" Violet's mother called as we left. When we were in the car Violet said, "Well that went completely different than I expected" She was talking about how she thought her mother would hate Phil, because she was very protecting of Violet. We drove back to mine and Violet's house and had a lazy rest of the day.

THE END

*******Author's Note: Sorry for the really crappy ending, I just didn't know how it should end but i needed to be done.***


End file.
